Talk:Zuckuss/@comment-222.153.185.133-20161130234459/@comment-454133-20161201045247
Short answer: I'd say it's actually quite different from Wedge with Outmaneuver. In that case, Wedge is reducing agility by 2, which tends to be devastating even on 3-agility ships (3 or 4 attack dice vs 1 agility on a typically fragile target). In contrast, Zuckass increases both his attack and the enemy's defense, and the odds are quite different, especially if the defender focuses. But it's worth going over the odds to see which is better in different circumstances. Slightly longer answer: Wedge vs TIE Fighter/Interceptor: Wedge needs to flank a foe for the full effect; we're assuming he does, and that both sides Focus. An interceptor rolling 1 defense die and focusing it can expect an average of ~.63 evades vs an average of ~2.25 damage (or ~3 damage at range 1). Those are expected averages over many shots -- in practice, in any given attack the dice could swing either way, doing no damage or possibly killing him in one shot. If the interceptor knows this is coming, he's better off with an evade token (boosts his expected evades to ~1.375), or ideally arc-dodging if possible. Low-health ships do not want to get in Wedge's sights. Zuckass with Trick Shot would have to shoot through an obstacle for the full effect, for a total of +2 attack dice vs +2 defense dice, which in the case above would be 5 attack vs 5 defense. Attack dice have a slight odds advantage over defense dice, but it's not the advantage of 3 dice vs 1 agility. If both sides focused, those 5 defense dice will have decent odds of protecting him overall (average of ~3 evades vs average of ~3.75 damage). If the target doesn't have a focus token but you do, then you have better odds of doing good damage (~1.9 evades vs ~3.75 damage) -- a higher-PS turreted ally with Hot Shot Co-Pilot would help set that up, but at that point, Opportunist may be a better option because it doesn't boost your opponent with you. For balance, let's compare to a lower-agility boat. 1-Agility ships tend to have much more shield and hull (so you're less able to one-shot them with a lucky roll), but 5 attack vs 3 defense gives ~3.75 damage vs ~1.875 evades, or ~2.5 vs ~1.1 if neither side focuses. Wedge would flat eliminate their agility with or without flanking, and would deal whatever damage he rolls: ~2.25 or 3 on average (reduced by 1 if they have an evade token). Target locks work a bit differently and I'm far too lazy to do the odds (assuming I did any above correctly in the first place), but if you have both a focus and a lock, that notably boosts your damage with either Wedge or Zuckass. (someone correct my math if it's wrong, please! I figured expected value would be a correct estimate, but I may have flubbed it somewhere. Also sorry for the christmas decoration -- I figured it'd be easier to read with attack/evade being color-coded. But seeing it now, I realize it looks terrible.)